Complications
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: Complete. After she came back, time started to run out for Fanelia and its royal family. Her return made her the harbringer of doom.
1. Refusal

Story Note: Millerna has her anime appearance. She and Dryden are together again.

The Hitomi I have in mind is the one from the manga, minus the glasses.

Van is the same one from the anime.

I am going a little more by the manga in parts of the story.

It all started when he and Balgus had summoned her from the Mystic Moon. It had taken him a while to realize he cared about her, even longer before the fact that he was in love crossed his mind. It had been too late. He had been totally caught off guard when she had told him she loved him, then had kissed him. It had taken him completely by surprise. In order to prevent from hurting her feelings, when she had become embarrased for doing something on impulse; and so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. He told her that it was something he no doubt needed...They were friends after all. She had smiled at that comment. He had been sitting on the railing on his balcony watching the sunset, when the notion that he had always been in love with her hit him. A day late and a dollar short. Nothing could be done now. She had been gone for years. Never to return, at least there is no reason for her to. He had been watching the sun set. Unaware, that his two oldest friends were watching from his doorway sharing his pain. Growing up together tends to cause the strongest of bonds.

He is sitting on his throne thinking about the one who left five years ago. He is thinking of the moment she told him, she loved him then kissed him. To say the most he had been suprised, and told her he did too. They were friends after all. Only after she left had he come to realize he wanted more. It had taken him a long while to realize this though. All he is left with is wistfulness. On most days his longing isn't so bad, but on days like today, it leaves him wanting to scream out of frustration. If the council of Fanelia, hadn't insisted this morning about him finding a bride for Fanelia, he think he could have lasted the day. At night, he would have let the tears come, the council had been pressuring him for four years now.

Ever since Fanelia had been rebuilt, although lately it has intensified to where it has become a daily occurrence. His friends suddenly popped into his head. He hasn't seen Allen, Dryden, Millerna, or Chi'd in a while. Comtemplating on how their lives are he doesn't notice, one of his childhood friends entering the room. He is so engrossed in hoping that his friends are happy and thinking of the girl not of his world and the great distance that separates them. He feels an arm around his right shoulder and a whisper in his left ear. As he turns to his guest she hasn't moved her face, so they were mere inches apart. She smiles at him. He could only respond in kind.

"You're thinking of her again." "Really, how could you tell?" "Now is not the time for sarcasm nor an attempt at humor." "They have been at me for four years now." "The past month they have made it a daily occurrence." "I don't think I can resist them anymore." "I am going to give in: my heart, soul, and sanity can't take this much longer." His companion is thinking of all the late night conversations between her, him, and their other friend. He has never had a problem displaying his emotions to his childhood friends. "I think it is time I settled for second best."

The slap comes abruptly. She raises her voice. "Don't fool yourself, you aren't the kind to settle for second best, never have been." "Even if you bind yourself in a loveless marriage, do you really think that would be fair to your bride." "Eventually, you both would come to resent one another after years of her trying to reach you, only to come to realize it is a lost cause." "Always had been, at the most you both would most likely wind up despising each other." "Do you really want to do that to her or yourself, it would be utterly unfair to either parties." "You're right of course." "If I were to marry anyone but Hitomi it would be you, you know me better than anyone, beside Merle and Hitomi of course...Thank you Shi'an." " No problem, Fanel." They started to laugh at that long running term of affection. For as long as she can remember, she has called him that whenever they are alone.

They decided they could not wait anymore. Their king has prolonged their intentions for far too long. Fanelia had been totally rebuilt four years ago. Once they thought that had been accomplished, that their king would start working on for the future of Fanelia. Marrying, creating future generations, making sure the city flourished for a long time to come. They did not want all what the people worked for to have been for nothing. They know their king didn't want it that way either. Yet he has been refusing for some girl who helped them in the war. They were extremely grateful to her. But he is going to have to face the fact that she will never return, unless by some miracle. So they are currently on their way to present him with their choice for queen. They gave him plenty of time to do his duty for his country and pick his own. His refusal left them with no choice.

They walk into the throne room to see him fiercely embracing a woman. The two turn to look at their audience. "Excuse us, majesty." He turns to the woman. She leaves upon being granted dismissal. She really doesn't want to leave but she knows he is far from happy. She doesn't want to stick around for his reaction. He will tell her what transpired anyway later. He gets up from his seat. His renewed confidence making it a movement of grace. They explain their situation as to why they are there. He saw this situation of being confronted this way. He just didn't know when it would have occurred..

The next moment, they reveal their choice. "Sirs, I have decided." "My friend has convinced me that I have to be true to myself and my heart." "My country I know would want nothing but my happiness, nor will I entrap someone into a loveless marriage with me." "I know it sounds selfish, but what good will I be to my country if I am unhappy and miserable." All the while making his voice loud and clear, for the distance that separates them. "Good day, sirs, Celena." As he is turning to leave, a bright light appears before him and increases in size. This can ony mean one thing, as he sees the face of his angel. He pulls her into his embrace as the light vanishes. For the embarrasment, he had just caused them for someone they have secretly deemed worthless, they would make him pay. And if they had to wait and bid their time to accomplish their goal, so be it. Only they wouldn't be stupid enough to do it themselves. They would find others to do their dirty work, so to speak.


	2. Reflection

Their courtship/engagement had lasted a year. Despite their sexual frustration and desire to take it to that level, they had decided it would be more meaningful and enjoyable if they waited. They went extremely slow during their courtship, in respect for their decison and each other. They didn't kiss until the tenth month of the agreement. Before that their relationship consisted of a lot of embraces. Whenever they kissed, they had to fiercely control the passion for each other at bay. They made sure they were in semi-public places when they would kiss, to prevent things from going to far. The wedding took place five months after the year finished. The wedding had been a simply elegant one.

To make up for her being permanently separated from her world for him, he decided to don her culture's traditonal wedding attire. She made the decision her fiancee had chosen. In order for her to be accepted more by Fanelia's people, she wore a dress like the first time she had been on Gaea, only it was white and had a veil's like Millerna had at hers. As she walked down the aisle, it would be one of the moments, in which she would be more than exceedingly beautiful in his eyes. The other times would be after she would give birth to his children. Their decison to wait for becoming physically intimate had defintely been worth the wait, and made their wedding night all the more memorable.

She had barely managed to avoid the sword. The clash echoed in the large room. The strength he put behind the attack, forced her to take a step back. When he is in need of a distraction, he trains and since she is his personal bodyguard/servant, she has no choice but to spar with him. She has accompanied him and the queen almost everywhere for as long as she can remember. Her room is in her majesties' chambers. She is not treated like royalty but she is not denied anything if she asks for it. She lives a simple life and desires simple things for that is how her current companion raised her. Her birth a secret, even to the other occupants of the castle, except for those he knew he could trust, without a shadow of a doubt.. The king had come up with a plausible explanation as to whose child she is. She did look like him, however she had her uncle's hair color. It was a darker shade of green though. Her eyes were the same hue of his. Like father, like daughter so to speak, he was able to pass her off as his brother's child. They had shared the same blood, so there was no reason one of his children would take after their uncle, and grandfather.

The man took his shirt off. He had long ago lost the sense of modesty when being in her presence. He had told her numerous times about keeping her secret and she had. Their secret had long ago denied them the enjoyment of embracing publicly. Not that it bothered her, he had been the one to come up with the propostion, she had readily accepted. She knew he and his queen loved her the way she should be loved, that is why they have kept her so close. She had been four when the pact had been made. At that point, she had changed her name. She had been extremely mature for her age. She is currently six. The secret of who's child she was had started with her birth. He had informed his servants and his subjects that his child had been stillborn. He managed to hide her for awhile. When he had revealed her to the occupants, he had managed to pass off the story that some stranger entrusted him to care for her; since his servants preferred to be ignorant. His story had been bought wholeheartedly. She stared up at her sparring partner with dark intense eyes she had inherited from her father.

They were interrupted the next moment by one of the queen's servants. She told them that the baby is coming. They both quickly dropped their swords. As they glanced at each other, a smile graced the other's face. They were running to see who would make it to the queen first. Their running to see who would reach the queen first was one of the examples of their friendly competition. In order to make up for how he had chosen to raise, he made sure she never felt left out. Although, him being quite taller than her gave had more or less given him the advantage, in this particular race. Not that she minded, her excitement being hard to contain at that moment. As they arrived at the queen's room, they heard the distinct sound of a baby's first cry. They went in to see the midwife cleaning the baby. She cut the umbilical cord for the nervous father. The king managed to walk those few steps to his wife's side. His companion in tow. Upon her exit, the midwife handed the baby to its father.

Once he realized they were alone, he turned to face his companion, all the while keeping an eye on his wife. Being snapped out of his stupor by his wife's voice. "It's a boy." Another genuine smile graces his face, to be returned by his companion and wife. He handed the baby to his bodyguard as he sat himself next to his wife. She held the infant close to her in wonder and love. "Can I keep him?" The innocent question brought smiles to his and his wife's face. "No, but you can name him." "Really?" "Yes." The queen said. "Well, go ahead, Zodiac." That is another thing she gave up to serve the royal family of Fanelia was her name. Zodiac Draconian is the name she gave herself. Only a limited few knew her birth name. She thought for a moment. " I know, how about Virgo?" "If that is what you have chosen, then Virgo it shall be." He knew she is about to return the infant to his mother, before taking her leave to give them privacy. Knowing that it is okay for him to reveal her secret, the king speaks once again. "Oh, Strategos, you have yet to say hello to your brother." She complies wholeheartedly with her father's request, before taking leave of the queen's chamber.


	3. Return

Years have passed. She has gone from a small, lanky child to a woman of great beauty. Of course, due to puberty she had come to fill out in all the right places, quite well. Besides, that nothing else has changed about her. She still serves her majesties' with the upmost loyalty. She now has three more siblings. One a girl, making the other two boys. She has just reached the border of Fanelia. The sun is setting. Her companions join her a moment later. They would reach the castle after nightfall. For measure, her current companions have always been appointed to accompany her by the king, whenever she had to leave their kingdom. Even though, he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself; it was his nature as a father that caused him to act as such. Having his childhood friends go with her made him more secure, for there were two more people he knew could handle themselves; being with her, gave the less chance of something happening to her slim.

She is on her way to discuss the negotiation to her king. He had sent her on a diplomatic assignment. She had been to Asturia, then Freid. When she went to Asturia, the royal family was of course, there except for the eldest child. Her parents had told her the story of Dryden and Millerna. As she thought, every time she visits them that she is happy they had managed to reconcile. When she would visit them growing up, she had play mates around her age. The eldest, Atlantis, is two years older than her. Pluto is her age. Pluto is the only girl. Uranus is three years younger than she and his sister. The king of Freid had been nothing but kind. He made it obvious that he is smitten with her. She had made a arrangement between Dryden, Millerna, and Chi'd that, they would arrive in Fanelia in a month's time to discuss improvement of the trading of goods, between Fanelia and the other two countries. It had also long been agreed that she is to marry Atlantis, from the time she was a child. It would become even more beneficial that their feelings of love would grow to be mutual. This however, would cause distance for him and his cousin who had fallen in love with her, when she had visited his country.

Upon entering the throne room, rather then being greeted by her king or queen. The sight before confuses her to say the least. Virgo is sitting in their father's chair. Venus is pretending to be a good subject and is bowing before him, practically kissing his feet. She is currently calling him 'majesty.' She didn't even want to think of what Leo and Neptune are doing. Although, it seriously looks like Leo is trying to kill their younger sibling in the form of strangulation. She is trying to take the scenes before her with a grain of salt, but evidentally they had been going on for a while. And if she didn't act now, she would be minus one brother.

Within the next moment, anger and frustration surges through her, causing her to lash out. Usually she isn't one to lose her temper, but it couldn't be helped in this case. "Alright, everyone shut up. Leo take your hands off Neptune's neck immediately." She hollers. "Now I want to know what is with your behavior and you all better have good explantions." " My sentiments exactly." They all turn to see their father. They all start talking at once. "Enough." He states clearly yet firmly. "And don't think I won't tell your mother, and don't think you all won't be doubly punished." "I haven't let you off the hook yet." She adds to her king's sentences. She bows before him. "Forgive me, your majesty." "Go find your mother now." "Zodiac, stay." Her brothers and sister take their leave, but not before Venus and Neptune come to hug her around the legs. The other two simply wave bye solemly. "We have yet to discuss your travel." "We will wait until your mother arrives, after having reprimanded them and deciding their punishments."

It wasn't long before her mother arrived. Upon sitting, Zodiac kneeled and bowed before them. "Come now, it is just the three of us." Zodiac took the invitation. As she reached, the queen she took her hand in hers, bending forward kissing it. She turned and simply smiled at her father from where she is. Staying standing within those few feet from them, she tells them what transpired in Asturia and Freid. After hearing his daughter's explantion of events, he speaks. " Well, that's good." "It seems you did exactly what I had set you out to do." "A job well done." She bowed while smiling at the praise. "It would seem we have much to prepare within the month." "Not to mention, one of them is have a gown made for you." "You know either one of us, wouldn't really let you go so easily." "You may not be intended to inherit the throne, but you are the ambassador of this country, and you will act accordingly to your title and station." "If that is what you wish and desire of me, your highness." She respones addressing her mother. She bows once again before taking leave of her king and queen. The king's council stayed hidden, watching his bodyguard leave the throne room. They had been waiting all this time. The opporunity would quickly present itself. Once that occurs the royal family, their friends, and bodyguard didn't stand a chance.


	4. Irreversible

It has been a month since she has returned from Asturia and Freid. Dryden and his family, including his eldest son and nephew had arrived in Fanelia, the night before. She had been so happy to see Atlantis, the eldest of Millerna's children. They hadn't seen each other in years. They had always been close growing up, even though they didn't see each other that much, during that time. The royal family of Asturia were the few people who knew her secret. They knew she wasn't Folken's offspring. Atlantis had been a lanky kid, with dark hair like his father, and blue eyes like his mother. Only as he stood, unlike he had done the previous night kissing her hand, she saw a man who was no longer lanky, but now had a medium build. So to speak, he had filled out in all the right places. In her opinion, he had gone from exuding weakness as a child, to now exuding total masculinity. She couldn't help the feeling that arose upon seeing him now. She quickly squashed it though. Her main objective in life is to protect and serve Fanelia's royal family. Still, this is the man her parents have had her betrothed her to since she was three and he was five.

She had been forced to wear the accursed gown her queen had made for her. She had greeted Chi'd and the Asturians this way, coming down the stairs behind her king, queen, and their children. Atlantis looked up expecting to see a scrawny tomboy just like she had been when they had been children. Instead, he is faced with a young woman currently the age of sixteen, who was no longer scrawny but well proportioned. Her eyes had never lost that intense expression, though. She had been dressed in the usual Fanelia attire. Her dress had been simple. It had a white top with the skirt being light green. She had, had white gloves on. Her dark green hair and eyes, not only complemented the dress but her beauty as well. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. Upon thinking that, something he had been unable to explain had stirred within him.

Her cheeks are burning with anger, because of last night's events. Her parents had raised her to wait for any intimate acts to occur, only after being married. Therefore, she had no desire to allow what almost happend the night before, to occur. Even it was suppose, to be something as simple as a kiss; for she knew Atlantis was an honorable man and wouldn't have pushed his advances, beyond that simple act. Anyway, the incident she is thinking of involved her, Atlantis, and Chi'd. After the celebration had ended, Atlantis had asked her to join him for a walk. After a while, they had found themselves alone in the library. She had sat down on the rather large chair. Before she had been aware of it, he had her pinned with no room for escape. He had started to lean into her, when she put her hand on his chest, halting his movement. " What's wrong?" "We shouldn't be doing this, Atlantis." "Why not, I mean it is only natural." " We are engaged after all, and I can't deny I am attracted to you, possibly even ..."

She had cut him off by putting her fingers on his lips, before he had been able to finish that sentence. That had been a mistake though, for the feeling of her touch shot through him, causing him to try again. She had turned her face at the last moment, receiving a kiss on the cheek. This caused her to notice the unexpected shocked visitor. The man stood there with what she noticed had been longing and hurt in his eyes, before turning around and leaving. She quickly got up. He caught her arm as she tried to leave. She had swiftly turned around, slapping him. Embarrased for no doubt, the first time in her life that she had been caught in a semi-private moment and, that she had let it occur in the first place. She also felt a tiny guilty, she couldn never return Chi'd's feelings, even if she had any to begin with. She would never be able to now, because of her intended marriage.

The rest of the day had occurred without incident or seeing either of them, until she began her daily practice. She had decided to practice in her king's war room this time. Atlantis, Chi'd, Dryden, Van, Millerna, Virgo, and Leo are her audience. Leo is seating next to his father. As she had been growing up, she had two outfits she would wear. The first one being like her king's. Only instead of beige pants, it had been a skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She wore long black gloves with it, that ended at her elbows. Black high heels that stopped at the middle of her shin.

The last time she had worn it had been two days ago. The one she is currently wearing is nothing but a simple outfit, in the color purple of a medium shade. It is a body suit that is made of alloy, making it possible to bend her elbows and legs. Her father changelled her to test her skills. A few minutes later, she lost when she mistakenly left a opporunity open. She had held the sword in front of her to fend him off, only for him to have his pointed at her right shoulder. "You know better to have let that happen, after everything I've taught you; you know you can't afford for your opponent to find an opening...Your enemy would never let you walk away from such a thing." Knowing this was meant as a dismissal, she bows before turning and leaving. After going to change in the forementioned outfit, she returns to join them for dinner, when the explosion occurrs. She was throw backward. To prevent impact with the wall, she regained her balance, making the movement a graceful one. She had made it as far as the dining room hallway, as had the others..


	5. Regret

As she arches backward due to the explosion, she notices it has sent the others back a few feet. Virgo had been unable to brace his fall in time. And so had been rendered unconscious as his head met the floor. Millerna is currently tending to him. Leo is in Van's embrace. Dryden is by his wife's side. Chi'd is asking Leo if he is alright. Atlantis is by her side, asking if she is okay. She responds in the afffirmative. She gets up regaining her balance. She makes her way to her father. Atlantis behind her. " Are you all alright." " We are fine, just a little shaken." Millerna answers her question. "Leo, your majesty?" Her father simply nods his head with a forced smile. "Zodiac." Leo happily cries out, reaching for her. "It's okay now, Leo." She reassures him as she takes him in her arms. She senses things are going to get a lot worse, before they ever get better. However, she didn't need to burden the 8 year old with this knowledge. She told her father as much in private. Her father reassured her he would be fine, for her to go check on her brother and sister. She is running out of the room, as she hears her father telling the others to stay put.

Hitomi had been in the library giving Venus and Neptune, their daily lessons. She felt them too young to witness their sister practice her sword techniques. After the explosion had happened, she had acted on maternal instinct, ushering her children to where she felt it to be safe. Although, they had never managed to make it there. They had been in the foyer, when a hand reached out from the shadows knocking her unconscious. The person revealed himself a moment later. The frightened children found out quickly, he hadn't been alone. They felt his companions' eyes on them, eagerly waiting.

As they are closing the distance between them and the children, they were halted by the new arrival, for she comes out of nowhere. Knowing they had been in the library, she had gone there first. When she saw that they weren't there, she performed an incantation allowing her to be in proximity of where her siblings are. She had made it to the hallway leading up to the foyer staircase. Seeing what is unfolding beneath her, she abandons all regards for her safety. She walks to the wall. Feeling it against her back, she prepares herself for what she is about to do. She picks up the pace to a running mode again. As she reaches the banister, she jumps onto it, before letting herself fall. Somersalting in the air, she lands facing her enemies. Drawing her sword, she had managed to mortally wound one of them while landing. Making her falling, landing and everything in between seem like one graceful motion. "Zodiac." Venus cries in desperation. She turns to see one of them holding Neptune tightly.

The stranger questions her. "Why are you fighting so hard for people not related to you?" "It's my duty to serve the crown of Fanelia." "What's your reason, for wanting to hurt innocents." He laughs at her question. "Girl, we are here today, for we don't believe any Fanelian to be innocent, especially your majesties." "What?" He introduces himself as the leader of the remnant of Dornkirk's followers. "Your king and queen are responible for our leader's demise." "We know Van of Fanelia married the girl from the Mystic Moon." "She aided him every step of the way during the war." "You must take me for an idiot." "You are making it seem like I don't know my own country's history." "Enough talk, release the boy." As she says this, she makes the grip on her sword tighter. He just gives her a smug smile for her answer. Her frustration at being unable to do anything, leaves her helpless.

The next moment, her rising desperation causes her to feel something new. She feels the magic coursing through her. Her birthright her father has passed on to his children. Although for their kind (Draconians), it remains dormant until the need arises. This is one definetly one of those times. This is a different kind of magic. The incantation was something she had learned. This feeling is totally biological. She knows what to do instinctively. The man feels something grab him before he is flung against the wall. Neptune takes Venus in a bear hug. As she is crying, he tells her he will protect her, and let nothing happen to her. They rush to their sister, knowing she will prevent harm coming to them. She engulfs them with a shield, daring her opponents to attack with her eyes. One man and two women reply to the challenge. Knowing it won't hold for long, because she is quickly pushing the limits of her newly discovered ability. She hugs her brother and sister to be safe as she hugs them. She gives them their mother's pendant. She begins the incantation.

_Gaea, hear my plea._

_Protect them._

_Send them to safety._

_That their memories,_

_are restored at the proper time._

_That I may not succumb,_

_to their torture._

_That I endure,_

_until the time of their return is at hand._

_I beg of thee._

The next moment, her younger siblings are engulfed in a light. Venus reaches her hand out to her, Their fingers barely touch, before they are gone. The shield disappears. Exhausted, she pitchs forward. Her powers had taken more out of her, than she suspected. Due to this, she is forced to comply with her enemies, desiring her surrender. The leader inquires about Van. "You are wasting your time." "My king and his family have made it to safety." Through her powers, she sensed him, his family, and friends coming her way. She had sent her mother to safety through the same incantation, she had used to get where she currently is. From deep in her soul, she pulls out the last of her power, masking their approaching arrival. As she is still facing the staircase, she slowly shakes her head, convenying the message to her father. The leader turns around but sees no one there. He leads her out with his comrades behind him, knowing another chance to destroy Fanelia's royal family will present itself. In the years to come, Virgo would be the first to die. Only to be followed by Leo; Van and Hitomi barely surviving on both accounts.

For twelve years, they did everything humanly possible to break her. They would poison her. They denied her water and food frequently. They would rape her. They would beat her to the point, that it seemed she was on the verge of death. Yet, due to her incantation, her body tolerated these things. She hoped that her father, mother, siblings and friends were safe. Unaware, that Atlantis had realized he had in fact loved her, upon her departuare. His emotion caused him to wholeheartedly, take up her postion as Van's bodyguard, until her return. Somehow, he knew she would. His decision had caused him to reliquish the claim of Asturia's throne, not that it bothered him or his parents. It simply went to Pluto.

She is sleeping in her cell when she feels the stirring of something within her. Something she has not felt, since her capture all those years ago. She doesn't know how it happens, but two wraith like creatures come out of her chest. The next feeling lets her know how they appeared, because the time for Neptune and Venus's return is close at hand. The creatures are now on each of her shoulders. They have taken the form of dragons. She holds out her arms. They accepted the invitation. Now perching on her forearms, they look at her with utter obedience and loyalty. The one on her right she names Falcon. The one on her left she names Hawk. She gives them their first order. They are to observe her captors, undetected and report back to her. She is once again alone.

The Harrisons' had adopted them. Her and her brother could not recall their lives, before they had been found, in a park in the late hours of the evening. She knows her brother would wish for those lost memories at times, just like she would. Not knowing who they belonged to. Not knowing who loved them before the Harrisons' came into their lives. They had come home tired after grueling practices at basketball and soccer. When they had arrived at the house, they both felt something akin to an electric shock go through them. Fainting from the experinence, they are discovered by their adopted parents an hour later.

While they had been unconscious, she came to them. They have deja vu. She is vaguely familiar. She slowly starts to come into focus. She has long medium green hair and intense amber eyes. She is wearing a purple body suit. She exudes strength. _"The time has come...I release you two." "_Zodiac." They both exclaim. She has a sad smile on her face. "It is time for your return; Neptune, Venus." They embrace her..."Sister." She holds them in her arms, before vanishing, and them being engulfed in a white light. The next minute, they are within the confines of the Fanelia castle. A sword is drawn at their necks. They see Atlantis is behind the attack. He escorts them to the throne room.

Feeling the time to escape has to be now. She knows another or better opporunity won't ever present itself. She starts to pull against her shackles. They started to move but in the end, they don't budge enough. She is going to have to wait for Falcon and Hawk to return. They should be back any minute. Praying quietly for her siblings' safe return, she hears them enter the cell. They land on the chains as she mentally gives them the impression of what needs to be done. Withstanding the heat of the flames, she is free in the next minute. She manages to make it to the heart of the ship, where the hatch is located. Along the way, Falcon and Hawk disappear. They had entered her body once again.

Just as she is about to make her escape, she is pierced through her right shoulder, unexpectedly from behind. Due to her years of torture had left her weak, therefore, the cause for her attacker's presence going unaware. She turns on them, to see its the leader. Raising her sword, she takes a step in his direction. She falters the next, for she has once again been attacked from behind. This time by arrows. Knowing she no longer stands a chance in her state, her desperation kicks in. Holding her shoulder, two swirls of power make a complete circle around her, before vanishing. As she accomplishes in picking up her fallen sword with her left hand, she tries once more. This time she succeeds. The swirls of power reappear. Once again making a complete circle, only this time they were stronger; knocking those closest to it off balance.

Although, two new things happen, taking the name Draconian to a new level. She erupts from all the pain she had to endure, over the years. Throwing her head back she screams out her anguish. Dragon wings and tail come out of the appropriate areas on her body. Her attackers are struck dumb. The leader recovers quickly. "Well, this explains things more...Your father did very well at keeping you a secret." His second in command questions him. "Sir?" "You see the king of Fanelia is a Draconian, and from what we know Folken never had any children...Although I could be mistaken, though I don't think I am, get it now?"

"Girl, you are right in one regard...I do hope you forgive me...If anyone is dumb its I, for your hair and eye color are a dead give away of you being related to the Fanelia's royal family...I had just thought it a strong concidence all this years, believing your father's explantion of your lineage." "Well, good for you...I applaud your intelligence." She retorts. Not wanting to waste anymore time, using her power she pushes the newly found release for the hatch. Upon its being opened, wind is try to suck up anything in its path. Her power is anchoring her as she draws nearer. She stands on the edge for a moment, still facing them. She salutes them for all their failed attempts to break her. She turns her back to them as the leader screams for them to attack her. She lets the wind embrace her. As she starts to free fall, her wings and tail disappear. She faints the next moment.

A few minutes later, she awakens to see she is half way from reaching the ground beneath her. As it is drawing closer, her wings and tail return. She uses her wings to buffer her ungraceful landing. She lands on her stomach. She had been in the process of using her tail for balance, to no avail. She wound up pitching forward instead, smacking her head rather hard against a tree trunk. Clumsily getting up, she sees her two of her rivals leaving their ship. No doubt to search for her. Using her reserve power, she causes the ship to exploded. Hiding herself behind a tree, so as not to be caught due to the hovering fire. She commands her tail to pull the sword still enlodged in her out, leaving the arrows for they would take up too much time. Still holding her arm, she starts to move as Falcon and Hawk reappear. She knows she no longer stands a chance. Yet she has to at least make it to Fanelia, before succumbing to her long standing internal and recent injuries.

Van and Hitomi rise at Atlantis's unannonced intrusion. Atlantis starts to explain the situation, when Venus runs to them followed by Neptune. Hitomi stands still for an instant before moving. Her maternal instinct telling her who these two people are. She embraces them fiercely, crying tears of joy. Watching the interaction, Van slowly comes to the same conclusion. He reaches his wife and lost children, as Atlantis makes a good attempt at giving the family privacy. "Venus, Neptune." She says kissing their foreheads. "I prefer Valeria now, mother." "Of course." Hitomi turns to her son. "Neptune's fine with me." They spend the rest of the evening talking. They retired before their parents.

Hitomi and Van stayed in the throne room. As she starts crying, her husband takes her in his arms. "I thought we had lost all our children...I wonder if Zodiac could still be alive." "Knowing her she no doubt is." He replies wiping the tears from her eyes. Smiling at her, before giving her a tender and passionate kiss. She is responding, for they haven't had many opporunities to do this over the recent years, much less be physically intimate, when they are once again disturbed by Atlantis. He bows and instantly apologizes. "Forgive me, your majesties...But intruders have been spotted entering Fanelia. Hitomi and Atlantis follow her husband.

At long last, she has made it. She has traveled for countless hours. Somehow along the way, she had managed to lose her pursers, momentarily. She is beyond exhaustion. She is only going on auto pilot. She is so thirsty. She is on the outskirts of Fanelia when they caught up with her. She blocked the leader's attack. Yet is unable to escape his second in command who drives a dagger thru her right hand. She pulls it out with a grunt of pain. They make the mistake thinking one as weak as her can't hurt them. Though done through blurry vision and unsteady feet, she manages to prove them wrong. She smiles in the fact that she has finally eliminated the danger to her family and country. "I got the last laugh." She tells the dying leader.

Throwing the sword down, she sees her target in the distance. She resumes walking. She reaches the castle's gate an hour later. Normally, it is a ten minute walk. The king, queen and their bodyguard had been waiting for the intuders' arrival. Once they recongnize her, they run to her. She pitches backward just as Van halts her fall. She reaches for his hand, tears in her eyes. "Everything will be alright...You'll survive." She smiles sadly at him, while shaking her head. Hitomi and Atlantis reach them the next moment. She turns and looks at her queen with a geniune smile, before turning it to her father. "Thank you, Atlantis...Mom; Dad, I'm sorry." The hand in her king's goes slack and her breathing stops. "Strategos." Van says in anguish. Hitomi cries in Atlantis arms. As she is dying, she is approached by a familiar stranger. She looks up to see a man who shares the same hair color as her, only his is lighter. _"It's safe for you to come home...They will be alright...They will only hurt for a while."_ Her answer is her accepting his hand.

The funeral takes place, a week after her death. They give her a ceremony worthy of a warrior. Her father made sure she would be buried in her purple body armor. Her sword had been retrieved and cleaned. It is now in her hands. Her arms over her chest. Her sword underneath them. He ran his hand along her cheek. Tears in his eyes before kissing her cheek. Two days after her death, Van made the decision to have Atlantis wed Valeria. He had explained the situation to them. Valeria said she would do what is necessary for her country, even if she wasn't in love with him. But Atlantis refused, he said he couldn't because he would always be in love with Zodiac, and no other woman could ever come close. Van found out his council had been responsible for the attacks against his family, a year later. He had them arrested and that is where they stayed for the rest of their lives'. He found more reliable, loyal people to take their place. Due to Strategos efforts, Fanelia would experience peace. Valeria ruled with a kind yet firm hand. She appointed Neptune her second in command. Atlantis continued serving as Fanelia's personal bodyguard. Van and Hitomi became the head of Fanelia's council, after reliquishing their crowns, two years before they died. All in all, Fanelia enjoyed more peace than it had in countless years.


End file.
